Mother's Basement
Mother's Basement, '''real name '''Geoff Thew, is a YouTuber who makes anime and game analysis videos, as well as a self proclaimed "professional dirtbag." He's best known for the series What's in a Scene?, where he over-analyses particular scenes in anime and What's in an OP?, where he over-analyses the openings of particular anime. He's good friends with Digibro, and has made a four hour long debate on whether the anime series ERASED is any good. Good Friends on YouTube # Digibro # Baka Oppai # BestGuyEver # Subsonic Sparkle # CannedChicken (Alterntative Alias Unknown) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama or Yoku) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) Two notable friends are Digibro and CannedChicken, Digibro created the Seasonal weebcast but after three seasons of running he handed off the reigns to Geoff, CannedChicken is a frequent contributor to streams on the Mothers Basement channel, prodominantly famous for one day donating over $300 to get Geoff to read Sword Art Online chapter 16.5 What's in a Scene? What's in a Scene? is a series where Mother's Basement analyzes specific scenes in an anime, what the meaning, possible symbolism and/or foreshadowing that might be in them, such as when he analyzed the park scene and the symbolism of the color red in ERASED. Another example is the video he did on how to read between the lines in Welcome to the N.H.K. What's in an OP? What's in an OP? is a series where Mother's Basement analyzes the opening of an anime series and dissects weather it's good or not based on the possible symbolism and/or foreshadowing that it might or might not possess. What's in a Game? What's in a Game? also known as What's in a Level? is a series where Mother's Basement analyzes a particular level in a specific video game, such as the revolutionary tutorials in Hitman. Geoff Thew Rumors Geoff Thew Rumors is a Twitter account run by Trey Allen that parodies the typical "Did You Know?" fact accounts. He generally posts his "rumors" in response to Tweets by Geoff, claiming all sorts of ridiculous garbage. Trey once also sent a joke death threat to Geoff's PO Box that thanked him for following his Twitter account. Podcasts Pro Crastinators Podcast Although not directly run by Geoff Thew himself, he does make a regular appearance on the podcast alongside mostly his friends on youtube, with the exception of Ben Saint, whom is a comics author. Episodes MangaPod Book Club Episodes #MangaPod Book Club Episode 132: Untouchable (Chapters 0-30) # The Weekly Weebcast The Weebcast is a weekly podcast that Geoff hosts, it regulary has other anime creatires featured as cohosts including people such as The Canipa Effect, Misty Chronexia and Best Guy Ever Episodes #HalloweebCast - Horror Anime Recommendations ft. Gigguk and Digibro #Space Patrol Luluco - Weebcast ft. Misty/Chronexia, 2BFLiam, Takahata101, and Truongasm #Growing Up Naruto - Weekly Weebcast With Woolie Woolz and Flip Anime #Mob Psycho 100 - Weekly Weebcast Ft. Takahata101 and Weegee Plays #JRPGs Are Like Anime You Can Play - Weekly Weebcast FT. Takahata101 and Tenleid Cosplay #How Pokemon Got Its Groove Back - Weekly Weebcast Ft. Canipa #Star Wars Counts as Anime, Right? - Weebcast ft. SAO Abridged Special Episodes #Spring 2016 Anime Impressions Mother's Basement, Liam of The Sw1tcher, Best Guy Ever, & Canipa #Summer 2016 Anime Impressions - The Weebcast w/ Mother's Basement, Best Guy Ever, & Popushi #Fall 2016 Anime Impressions - The WeebCast ft. 2BFLiam & GREATBLACKOTAKU #Great Re:Zero Debate ft. Digibro and Subsonic Sparkle - WeebCast Special #Winter 2017 Anime Impressions - The Weebcast with Arkada and RSSLiam # Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers